I don't care
by Meyling
Summary: SongFic/ Arthur terminan una relación que iba de mal en peor con Kiku, pero este ultimo no quiere ni puede aceptarlo. Se intentará convencer de todo lo que siente y sintió hacia su ex compañero sentimental no existe, pero ¿Que dirá su corazón?


Bien! Yo de nuevo! Aquí les traigo una de mis historias corta venas~ ;u;

Hay un video USUK con esta cancion y me dejó triste por días, aahghghgh...ando media sensible y no me gusta, soy muy llorona =n=

Dato: para quienes leyeron el Escocia x Japón y pidieron continuación pues...me convencieron~~ o3o ya escribo el segundo cap que subiré al mismo fic, al cual volveré a poner como incompleto y pueden seguirlo~

Ya! Dejo de aburrirlas y aquí se viene el Asakiku.

Nótese que a veces los parrafos son contradictorios, no me equivoqué: es así~

* * *

><p>POV Kiku<p>

Se veía venir, era obvio. Las peleas, los gritos, las miradas...los alejamientos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me dijiste "te amo"? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te preocupaste por mi? Nuestra relación se destruía de a poco y no parecías querer mejorarla. Empezamos a mantenernos juntos por los tratados, por la conveniencia y por el "que dirán". Nuestras conversaciones progresivamente terminaban en gritos, luego yo en una habitación y tú en la otra, queriendo hacernos los fuertes y por no dar nuestro brazo a torcer ninguno se mostraba mal, tu bebías y me hacías creer que las peleas no te importaban, yo mordía la almohada y acallaba mis sollozos para que no supieras que todo me afectaba y me sentía debil...pero no, no iba a demostrarlo.

- quiero hablar contigo...–me dijiste un día cuando entré al comedor, llevabas un papel en la mano, estabas serio y se te veía palido–

- ¿que pasa? –me senté a la mesa frente a ti, creo que no me veía mejor luego de tanto tiempo encerrado en la habitación–

- Firma aquí...es lo mejor... –me extendiste el papel en la mesa, lo tomé y lo leí–

Me tiritaban las manos, estaba muy mal para recibir ese tipo de "noticias". Empecé a procesar el contenido en mi mente: era un gran texto que decía que nuestras relaciones comerciales seguirían, que nuestros tratos y lazos de países quedaría intactos luego de...la separación.

Sentí mi corazón parar por un segundo que se me hizo eterno ¿separación? Sentí el rostro y el pecho frío, dejé lentamente la hoja en la mesa y jugué un poco con mis manos. Mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, le miré buscando una explicación pero el miraba a un costado.

- si quería deshacerse de mi solo tenía que decírmelo... –susurré dolido agachando la mirada y abrazándome a mi mismo–

- no quiero eso, seguiremos juntos como países...s-solo que ya no tienes que vivir aquí conmigo... –explicó rascándose la nuca–

- podría haberme dicho que no quería vivir ya conmigo...lo hubiera entendido

- no quiero que nuestros lazos económicos se corten Kiku...sabías que lo nuestro hace mucho ya terminó, no tenemos por que seguir viviendo juntos...por otro lado todo seguirá como siempre ha sido, no tenemos que aislar nuestras economías y...

- economía, economía, economía! Es en lo único en lo que piensa! ¡¿Qué pasa sino quiero firmar y todo esto se va a la mierda? Si quiere que me vaya, pues me voy!

- Solo saldrás afectado Kiku, si quieres irte y no firmar pues ¡hazlo! No te voy a andar suplicando! –se levantó tirando a la mesa un bolígrafo, luego salió del comedor dejándome solo–

Tenía la hoja y con que escribir...tenía el corazón echo pedazos y la puerta abierta...y tenía que ser coherente, no por mis sentimientos tenía que botar abajo todo lo que nuestros países habían hecho, vivíamos de una economía casi compartida, romper el lazo sería un crisis horrible...yo estaba dolido pero aun en estos momentos tenía que ser fuerte, miré nuevamente la hoja y mis lagrimas corrieron. Con el dolor de mi alma tomé el bolígrafo y con la mano temblando puse mi firma al lado de la de él, me pregunté unos segundos si él había dudado tanto como yo en hacerlo, tal vez hasta podría haber sido el mismo él de la idea.

Dejé el papel en la mesa y subí a la habitación que había estado usando ya que ni dormíamos juntos. Ese mismo día pedí un taxi mientras ordenaba mis cosas, a puertas cerradas metía todo desordenadamente en las maletas ¡no quería hacerlo! Quería estar con él! Yo si lo amaba! lanzaba dentro de las maletas pantalones, calcetines, luego encima y sin doblar unas camisas, luego mas ropa de cualquier tipo. Intentaba cerrar la maleta y quedaba muy forzada, parecía que al mas mínimo movimiento iba a explotar...era todo un desastre. Me dejé caer al suelo abatido, tenía que relajarme.

De repente vi un retrato en mi velador...tomé la silla que usaba para estar frente al computador y me senté frente a él. Lo miré detenidamente: esa hermosa foto de nosotros dos abrazados...sonriendo...creo que fue un San Valentín, con el amor en nuestras miradas. En esos momentos nunca creí que esto llegaría a pasar, ni en mis peores pesadillas...solo escuchaba una y otra vez que me amaba, que me deseaba...que era suyo... y me convencí de que lo era, solo suyo y de nadie mas; vivir con él, todos los días verle, sentirle y tenerlo amándome...

¿por que? ¿Por qué tenía que terminar así? ...ese sentimiento de que te arrancan un parte de ti, de que hay algo que ya no está. Sentía un vacío en mi pecho, como si el corazón no estuviera ahí, no sentía que latiese, tal vez aun estaba helado.

Mantuve mi mirada perdida en el retrato...esa foto...con su sonrisa...con su amor...una mentira. Me levanté de donde estaba y no sé como mis manos se movieron a tomar el cuadro, lo levanté por sobre mi cabeza y con la mirada ida...lo hice añicos al lanzarlo contra la pared, la foto se salió del marco y quedó cubiertas de vidrios en el suelo.

Termine de hacer las maletas, solo unos segundos pasaron cuando escuché una bocina y sin despedirme salí rumbo a mi hogar...

**I try to make it through my life (trato de continuar con mi vida)**  
><strong>In my way, there's you. (pero en mi camino estas tu)<strong>  
><strong>I try to make it through these lies (intento pasar sobre todas las mentiras)<strong>  
><strong>that's all I do. (eso es todo lo que hago)<strong>

Me puse traje, ordene mi corbata y bajé a tomar un taxi que me llevara al edificio en donde estaba la sala de conferencias de esta vez, tendría que volver a verle, volver a responder las preguntas de los curiosos ¿en serio terminaron? ¿Seguirán juntos financieramente no? ¿No van a volver? ...¿que demonios les importaba lo que pasaba entre nosotros? pero tenía que ser amable...responder con tranquilidad y fingir...fingir que no me importaba...

**Just don't deny it (tan solo no negarlo)**  
><strong>Don't try to fight this (no tratar de luchar)<strong>  
><strong>And deal with it (y enfrentarlo)<strong>  
><strong>That's just part of it (solo es parte de ello)<strong>

Ser fuerte, mirar a los ojos a todos, tragar saliva intentado que el nudo en la garganta no me quite el habla, aguantar las lagrimas, fingir un bostezo para restregarme los ojos y no levantar sospecha de lo rojo que estaban...ser una maquina de la mentira.  
>La conferencia empieza y ahí lo veo, sentando frente a mí hablando con Noruega, ríe un poco y sigue hablando animadamente, no se le ve triste ni deprimido ¿acaso no le afectó lo nuestro? Meses de relación y ¿nada? Me siento como un idiota de seguir sufriendo por él, al mirarle y sentir que lo único que quiero es volver a estar entre sus brazos.<p>

Llegó mi turno de estar al frente, empecé a leer los papeles entre mis manos y los hice tan roboticamente que mi cerebro ni entendió lo que decía, pero mi boca hablaba y mis ojos veían lo escrito como simples códigos. Terminé mi discurso y me fui a sentar sin siquiera dar un tiempo para las preguntas, los países susurraban y se miraban, yo solo agaché la mirada e hice como si me concentrara buscando algo inexistente en mi maletín. Quería esquivar las miradas de los países que solo querían saber los detalles de que había pasado con lo nuestro, solo haciéndome daño al preguntar una y otra vez por el mismo tema que me hacía recordar cosas tan buenas y tan malas a la vez.

Terminó el primer bloque y dieron la salida para el almuerzo, me quedé sentado ordenando con extrema lentitud los papeles que había puesto en la mesa, quería que todos salieran antes para no toparme con nadie en el pasillo, me impresioné cuando al ver al frente lo vi sentando y de brazos cruzados... Se levantó y caminó hacia mí.

**If you were dead or still alive (Si estuvieras muerto o aun con vida)**  
><strong>I don't care, I don't care (No me importa, no me importa)<strong>  
><strong>Just go and leave this all behind (Solo vete y deja todo atrás)<strong>  
><strong>Cause I swear (I swear!) (Porque te lo juro (le lo juro!) )<strong>  
><strong>I don't care (No me importa)<strong>

Quería hacerme creer del mismo modo en que me había convencido de que nuestra relación era perfecta y yo era suyo, ahora me convencía de que no era alguien importante para mi, que era alguien mas en mi vida, alguien que no quería ver...¡que se largue!

Me levanté y me interceptó antes de la puerta, le di un suave empujón al pasar apretadamente entre su cuerpo y el marco, me llamó pero le ignoré, luego a paso rápido me fui al baño. Me mordía los labios hasta el punto de hacerlos sangrar; no iba a hablarle, había borrado su número del celular con tal de no llamarle, guardé en donde no podría llegar fácilmente nuestras fotos; no quería verle; no quería ser sus sonrisas, sus gestos ni sus acciones. Había echo de todo con tal de aislarme de él...pero solo sufría mas y más, como un vagabundo que ve una sabrosa comida en un escaparate...

Arthur por ese día no se volvió a acercar a mí.

Todos los días intentaba no parecer un desdichado, sé que le traería complicaciones y empezarían a echarle la culpa de todo, no quería eso para él. Por muy mal que me sintiera daba una sonrisa y respondía las preguntas con calma, no me serviría de nada quedar como el "pobrecito", no quería dar lastima y forzar a Arthur a volver a mi lado por pena, no quería que las naciones se pusieran a mi alrededor intentando subirme el animo y hacerme sentir mejor, sabiendo que la única nación que podría hacerme sentir eso no se iba a acercar. Por lo que seguiría mostrándome duro, aunque mi demacrada cara demostrase lo contrario. Por otro lado, seguía comportándome como a Arthur le gustaba, no quería que se enojara y me mirara mal, bien guardados aun estaban esas cosas que el odiaba que usara y ese perfume que aborrecía.

**I try to make you see my side (intento hacerte ver mi punto de vista)**  
><strong>Always try to stay in line (siempre trato de hacer lo correcto)<strong>  
><strong>But your eyes see right through (pero tus ojos solo lo ignoran)<strong>  
><strong>That's all they do (es todo lo que ellos hacen)<strong>

¿De que me servía vestirme y oler bien para él? El ya no se acercaba y yo tampoco quería hacerlo, pero no quería ver ese gesto que conocía tan bien cuando algo no le gustaba, cuando arrugaba un poco la nariz y fruncía sus enormes cejas.

Si ya no íbamos a estar juntos debería dejar de hacerlo, pero la fuerza de la costumbre puede aun mas de lo que la fuerza de mi voluntad podía.

**I'm getting buried in this place (me estoy aburriendo en este lugar)**  
><strong>I've got no room you're my face (no tengo espacio contigo aquí)<strong>  
><strong>Don't say anything just go away (no digas nada, solo márchate)<strong>

Solo al llegar a mi casa podría volver a llorar, a dejar mi odio frustración y tristeza correr en forma de lágrimas, podría otra vez gritar cuantas veces quisiera ¿por que? ¡¿Por que? Sentarme al sillón con todo el derecho de sentirme miserable, de lanzar las cosas contra la pared con tal de botar la rabia, de romper todo lo que se musiera en frente, de gritar hasta que mi garganta no soltara ninguna silaba más, de embriagarme hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

En mi mente algo hizo "clic" luego de tanto sentirme impotente y frustrado... mañana volvería a verle y...¿me pondría esa corbata que tanto le gustaba no? ¿tal vez el traje beige que siempre alababa por como me quedaba? ...me sonreí auto compadeciéndome, seguía pensando que podría reconquistarlo...siendo que ni siquiera me miraba como amigos.

Al día siguiente...Agarré fuertemente los papeles contra mi pecho y entré a la sala, caminé con paso firme y la mirada en alto. Cuando llegué a mi lado, sentí que él se movía y en efecto, se levantó de su silla y rodeó la mesa para llegar hasta mi. A mis costados estaba vacío, pero la verdad esta vez no me importó que nos vieran juntos

- ...necesito que leas estos papeles...–me miró de pies a cabeza–...te ves horrible...

- A mi me gusta este traje...

- Pues a mi no...

- Pues eso no importa ya... me visto como quiero...

- Agh... ¿que perfume te echaste? Además... –se acercó un poco a mi y pasó su nariz a centímetros de mi cuello- ...lo sabía... –dijo con fastidio– ...apenas dejamos de estar juntos y ya se te olvidó todo lo que te había enseñado...

- ¿enseñado? ¿Enseñar que? ¿a ser la pareja de un Kirkland?

- a como vestirse DECENTE para una conferencia –Me dijo frunciendo las cejas, enojado. Me dolió que me dijera eso, aun no podía soportar que no le gustase algo que yo hiciera pero le seguí mirando sin vacilar–

- tengo traje y corbata, con eso basta y sobra para una conferencia...

- tsk...sabes?... solo lee los papeles y si no quieres firmar esa parte de ahí lo hablas con mi jefe...–dijo fastidiado y se fue molesto de mi actitud–

Agaché la mirada y suspiré hondo, por suerte aun estaba solo y nadie vio la lágrima que se escapó de mi ojo izquierdo. Me quedé sentado y arreglando los papeles que iba a leer hoy pero, pensando aun en el anglosajón que tanto dolores le había traída mí pecho.

Estaba actuando contra mi propia naturaleza, yo nunca habría echo enojar a Arthur a propósito, siempre me dolió que no halagara algo que yo hiciera, por que todo lo que hacía era para su bien y comodidad. El traje azul oscuro que usaba en este momento era el que menos le agradaba y el que nunca usaba por él, decía que odiaba como me veía y que el azul (aunque para mi era oscuro) se veía muy llamativo para algo formal. El perfume me lo dio Francia una vez, Arthur odiaba el olor, decía que era muy fragante y que no era adecuando para mi...la botellita estuvo guardada en su caja por tantos años, que si le preguntara al señor Francis si reconoce el olor no creo que lo recordara.

Desde hoy iba a comportarme como alguien más en su vida ¿odiaba mi camisa rallada? La usaría ¿esos zapatos que tan feos decía que eran? No me los quitaría más ¿ir a un restaurant? Acompañaría a Alfred a esos lugares de comida rápida en el entre tiempo...¿en donde está Arthur? No me interesa...¿le ha pasado algo que aun no llega? Que me importa ¿está enfermo? Que lo visiten sus hadas...a mi no me interesa.

**If you were dead or still alive (Si estuvieras muerto o aun con vida)**  
><strong>I don't care, I don't care (No me importa, no me importa)<strong>  
><strong>Just go and leave this all behind (Solo vete y deja todo atrás)<strong>  
><strong>Cause I swear (I swear!) (Porque te lo juro (le lo juro!) )<strong>  
><strong>I don't care (No me importa)<strong>

Le di todo y aun así no fue suficiente, no podíamos estar juntos ni separados o eso creí yo hasta que el decidió irse. Tenía que empezar a aceptar la realidad, aceptarla de buena o mala manera ya no importaba, solo aceptarla.

**I'm changing everything ( estoy cambiando todo)**  
><strong>You won't be there for me (tu no estarás ahí para mi)<strong>  
><strong>I'm changing everything ( estoy cambiando todo)<strong>  
><strong>You won't be there for me (tu no estarás ahí para mi)<strong>

Días tras día, intenté ser el hombre perfecto ¿para que? Día tras días queriendo llamar su atención siendo alguien correcto...correcto para sus gustos, seguir comportándome como su pareja, como él me moldeó... ¿acaso sirvió? ¿Acaso se dignó a mirarme nuevamente? NO...Pues entonces ya no quiero esforzarme en vano, supongo que más de alguna nación tuvo que haberse dado cuenta de mi patética actitud respecto a Arthur...

**If you were dead or still alive (Si estuvieras muerto o aun con vida)**  
><strong>I don't care, I don't care (No me importa, no me importa)<strong>

Moldea otra persona para que sea como tú quieres, tal vez no terminé peleando contigo como lo hice yo...tal vez esa persona si quiera ser alguien que no dice nada y solo asiente como un empleado. Tenía que seguir adelante.

**Just go and leave this all behind (Solo vete y deja todo atrás)**  
><strong>Cause I swear (I swear!) (Porque te lo juro (le lo juro!) )<strong>  
><strong>I don't care (No me iporta)<strong>

¿En que momento se habían ido? Me vi solo en la sala de conferencias mirando la nada, volví a mí y ordené mis cosas rápidamente, tenía que ir a almorzar y ya había perdido mucho tiempo valioso, no podría reposar tranquilo...

**If you were dead or still alive (Si estuvieras muerto o aun con vida)**

Tomé mi bento y fui a un lugar quieto, el patio del recinto aunque no era muy extenso era bastante lindo y tranquilo. Sería bueno para dejar la mente en blanco y poder comer en paz, sin miradas curiosas ni charlas aburridas

**I don't care (I don't care) (No me importa, no me importa)**

Apenas di un paso fuera del edificio me quedé estático, abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente y casi dejé caer mi almuerzo. Ahí frente a mi estaba él...

**Just go and leave this all behind (Solo vete y deja todo atrás)**

Besaba apasionadamente a otro país, tomándole de las manos, sentados en una banca los dos. Eran una tierna pareja de enamorados. Quise hablar, quise decirles algo ¿acaso tenía algo que decir? Se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y por esta vez, desde hace mcuho tiempo, salieron sin mi permiso. Rápidamente di unos pasos a un lado y me escondí en una gruesa viga

- ...no...Arthur...no... –resbalé mi espalda hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, me agarre la cabeza a dos manos– ...n-no es cierto...

**I don't care (and I swear)I don't care ( no me importa (y te lo juro!) no me importa)**

Dejé mis cosas botadas y salí corriendo para entrar al edificio, atravesé todo el pasillo principal esquivando gente y llegué a la puerta, bajé a trompicones las escaleras que daban a la calle y alcé la voz con la palabra "taxi". En un segundo, un auto amarillo se paró frente a mí y me subí, le di la dirección con la voz temblorosa y rompí en fuertes llantos

**I don't care (No me importa)**

**At all... (…en abosluto)**

* * *

><p>WAA! ;_; intentan convencer al corazón es lo mas difícil del mundo, querer que algo no sea como es u_u<p>

Amé esta canción, se nota en la letra ese despecho por quien ya no está...creo que se la cantaría a muchas personas.

Bueno, ¿les gustó? ¿les dio pena? ¿Rabia? ¿Fue una mierda? Todo eso me lo dicen por un review, no les quita mucho tiempo y hacen feliz a una escritora que se demoró mucho escribiendo eso ( desde el 2 de febrero al 3 de marzo! ). Sé que la traducción de la letra no es literal, mas bien puse lo que significa o lo que quiere decir, traducirlo textualmente era muy...feo visualmente, ojalá me entiendan

Ya! Coman bien! No lean mucho de noche por que arruina los ojos y duerman sus horas correspondientes! Adios (ouo)/


End file.
